Avatar: A Kataang Story
by Kataangers
Summary: This my first ever fanfiction, please don't be too harsh on me.
1. The Meeting

Aang woke up in his bedroom, one day after he defeated Fire Lord Ozai, he couldn't be more happy, the war was finally over and he finally had a relationship with the love of his life.

When he decided to get out of his comfortable bed and ready to make some breakfast, he decided first to look for Katara in her room, because it was already noon. When Aang and opened her bedroom door he said softly,

''Hey, Katara it's time to wake up we have a important meeting soon. (A meeting about the Fire Nation colonies.)'' She didn't response she was fast asleep, Aang stared at her beautiful face for a while and thought,

''What is it that Katara sees in me I'm just a simple monk.'' He thought for a while but couldn't come up with anything, then Katara started to open her eyes, she was suprised to see Aang sitting on the side of her bed,

''Good moring sleepyhead.'' He said.

''Hey, sweetie is something wrong?'' She said with a smile on her face.

''No, I wanted to wake you up because it's already noon, we have a important meeting soon, remember?'' He said with a big smile on his face.

She did totally forget about the meeting,

''I wish I could stay in bed the whole day she said, I'm still so tired of fighting Azula.''

Aang was feeling bad for her,

''You know what?'' he said. I'll go to the meeting alone then you can get some more sleep.

''That's nice of you sweetie but I think you need me at the meeting, it's gonna be though. She said.

He laughed a little, ''O-o you don't think I can handle it on my own?'' He said sarcastically, you don't have to worry about me Katara, I can handle it on my own, I promise.''

''But Aang, they are gonna have a lot of questions for you, you need some backup.'' she said.

''Katara I will be fine and besides, I'm not a little kid anymore I'm nearly a full grown Avatar, you have to trust me on this, I can handle it. It's part of my job.'' he said seriously.

''I guess you can go alone then, but if you need me I'm right here.'' she said defeated.

''Don't worry.'' He said with a smile on his face and kissed her on the cheek.

They both blushed, a uncomfortable silence fell between them, they both were still not really used to kissing each other since they were only a couple for one day.

Then Aang nervously said,

''Katara why do you like me? When you were asleep and I was sitting on your bed I couldn't think of anything.''

Katara was a bit shocked, she was feeling the same thing. ''Why did he like her?''

She looked at Aang and said,

''Aang, y-you know, I'm feeling the excact same thing, why do you like me? You could be with ever girl you want, you're the Avatar and I'm just...'' Aang stopped her,

''Katara, I like you because you're not only my girlfriend but you're also my best friend, maybe it's a bit early to say because were young but I feel like you're my soul mate, And of course, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, I like everything about you, Katara I don't just like you, I l-love you and I always will.'' He said a bit ashamed, with tears in his eyes.

Katara's heart melted, this was the first time Aang told her that he loved her.

''O A-Aang, I love you to, so much.'' She said with a smile on her face and with also tears of happiness in her eyes.

Aang grabbed his girlfriends hands and looked her in her beautiful blue eyes, and said.

''Katara, I want you to know that i will always love and support you in every way i possibly can.'' Aang cried a little of happiness. He was just so happy with Katara and he did know for sure that he would never, ever leave her side, she was his world and of course Katara was feeling the same way, without Aang there was no purpose in life.

Katara's heart was melted again, she kissed Aang on the lips and she pulled away ten seconds later, leaving them both blushing.

''W-what was that for?'' Aang said a little bit shy.

''O-o you know... You're just so sweet for me Aang...'' She said uncomfortable, leaving them both blushing again.

Aang giggled a bit in shame, ''W-well I guess it's you're turn now, why do you like me?'' He said.

''Well Aang, first of all I don't just like you, I love you.'' She said smilling. ''But if I have to choose then i would say that I really like your sense of humor and your personality, You're always smiling and you're always around when I need you, and I guess you're kinda cute.'' She said giggling.

Aang was now as red as Sokka's forehead in the Cave of Two Lovers.

Katara did notice it, and started giggling. ''Are you okay?'' She asked with a smile on her face.

''Y-yeah, it's just nobody has ever said such nice things to me, I love you Katara.''

''You better get used to it Aang bec...'' Aang stopped her and kissed her softly on the lips with as much passion as he could, they both enjoyed every second of it.

After fifteen seconds Aang pulled back.

Katara gasped a little, ''Wow, that was something.'' She said blushing.

Aang laughed and said, ''You better get used to it.'' as smooth as he was.

Katara giggled.

Aang then realised that he should be going to the meeting he didn't want to come late on his first meeting.

''Katara, I hate to ruin all the fun, but I must be going now, I don't want to be late at my first meeting.'' He said.

''O of course Aang, I will get some sleep, maybe we can go for a walk tonight?'' She said.

''I would love that.'' He said with a big smile on his face.

''I love you Aang, I'll always will.'' She said.

She kissed him on the cheek and Aang walked towards the hallway, and before he left he said softly. ''I love you to, forever'' They both smiled.


	2. Some Alone Time

Aang and Katara were taking a walk as they usually did every night around Ba Sing Se,  
the last two weeks had been great for them they both thought, everything was going so well and they couldn't get enough of each other, every day seemed a new day for both of them.

* * *

When Aang and Katara walked around the streets of Ba Sing Se a comfortable silence felt between them, they were just thinking about how much they loved each other, then ten seconds later said Aang said,

''Katara I love you, I know it has only been two weeks since we have been together but I just want to let you know that I would never leave you.'' He said with a serious tone, while he was squeezing her hand.

Katara's heart was now stuffed with love, she thought of how sweet and cute Aang was and then said,

''Aang, y-you're so sweet I don't know how I did ever deserve you.'' She said with a smile on her face.

''Katara you're the most beautiful, smartest, funniest and strongest girl in the world, of course you do deserve me.'' Aang said softly and kissed her politely on her cheek, Katara blushed a little and then smiled at him,

''You're so sweet Aang, you always are.'' She said.

''You don't deserve anything less, Katara, you are my world.'' She blushed again and hugged him tightly.

''Aang I don't know what I would do without you.'' She said.

''Well Katara, I guess I won't leave anytime soon than.'' He said in a joking way.

Katara laughed a little and then kissed him on the lips, after fifteen seconds Katara pulled away, you could just see the passion in there eyes after Katara pulled away.

''A-Aang, I love you.'' She said a bit shy.

''I love you too, with all of my heart.'' Aang replied

They kissed again and after that they decided to head home.

When they got home it was already dark outside and Sokka was worrying about them.

''Where have you guys been, do you know what time it is? I was worried sick about you guys.'' Sokka said.

''Aaah, Aang, I guess Sokka really does have feelings.'' Katara said laughing.

''Very funny Katara, but you have to know that Aang being the Avatar, has a lot of enemies, something could've happend to you.'' Sokka replied.

''Sokka I assure you that nothing will happen to Katara, I protect her with my life, but you're right, we should've said where we were going.'' Aang said seriously.

''Okay Aang, I'm happy you agree with me on this, but yeah, where have you guys been all night?'' Sokka said.

''We just were taking a walk around Ba Sing Se like we do everyday, but I guess this time we kissed a little to much.'' Katara said laughing waiting for her brother to reply.

''Katara, stop it! You're giving me the oogies.'' Sokka said and run into the kitchen as fast as he could.

Aang and Katara both laughed, ''You just wanted him to go away didn't you?'' Aang said laughing.

''Yeah, I wanted some alone time with you.'' Katara said blushing.

''Well now you have some alone time with me.'' He said smiling.

''I guess I have.'' She said, pulling him on the couch.''

Aang now layed on the couch, and Katara was sitting on top of him.

''Katara, y-you look beautiful.'' Aang said leaving them both blushing.

''Thanks Aang, I guess you look kinda cute too.'' She was kidding of course, she thought Aang was the strongest, funniest and most handsome guy she had ever seen.

But more than that, they were best friends and they could say everything to each other.

''So you think I look kinda... cute? I guess we should do something about that.'' He said laughing.

Katara looked confused at him, but then Aang started to tickle her, she couldn't stop laughing. ''A-Aang, stop, please!'' She cried tears of laughing.

Finally Aang stopped tickling her, and as soon as he wanted to speak again, ''Katar-'' she kissed him, it was a powerful kiss both of them gasped a little after they pulled away after fifteen seconds.

''I love you.'' Aang said kissing her cheek.

''I love you too Aang, with whole of my heart.'' Katara said softly and kissing him back on the lips.

''I'll never leave you Katara.'' he said seriously.

''You better not.'' Katara said smiling.

They both laughed.

Katara lays her head on Aang's shoulder, a comfortable silence fell between them.

After three minutes Aang did notice that Katara was fallen asleep.

''Goodnight Katara.'' He said and kissed her forehead softly, as he fell asleep.

* * *

I hope you did like this chapter, if you have any suggestions for the next chapter you can let me know and i'll think about it.


	3. Tiredness And Love

Katara woke up in Aang's arms after falling asleep the night before on the cough, Katara looked a few minutes at her sleeping boyfriend, he mumbled a little in his sleep and Katara thought it was cute, a smile grew on her face.

Five minutes later Aang opened his eyes, Katara, who was still laying in his arms was still looking at him.

''Goodmoring.'' He said softly.

''Goodmorning sweetie.'' She said.

''How long have you been up?'' Aang said.

''Only a few minutes, I was looking at your pretty face.'' she said giggling.

''Also I didn't know you mumbled in your sleep.'' She said laughing.

''Oh do you mind?'' He said a bit ashamed.

''O no Aang, not at all, I thought it was really cute.'' She said smiling.

Aang smiled back and kissed her cheek and said, ''You're sweet Katara, you always are.''

A soft smile grew on Katara's face and then she kissed him softly on the lips.

''I love you Aang.'' She said.

''I love you too Katara and I always will.'' He said softly.

They both laughed at each other.

Then Katara started, ''A-Aang i'm sorry...''

''For what?'' Aang said.

''For this!'' Katara tickled him, she didn't forget what Aang did to her last night.

''Ka-ta-ra please stop!'' He said laughing, Katara didn't stop, Aang then grabbed her arms gently and switched positions with her as quick as he could, Aang was now sitting on Katara.

Katara thought she knew what was coming, but to her surprise Aang didn't tickle her back.

Aang had a weird smile on his face and said ''I love you, Katara,'' and kissed her as fast as he could, it was a passionate kiss and Aang pulled away after twenty seconds as they both gasped a little.

''I-I love you too Aang.'' Katara said with her heart full with his love.

They both smiled and looked at each other for a while, then Aang stood up.

''I guess we should get up, I have a meeting with Earth King Kuei and Zuko about the Fire Nations colonies soon.'' Aang said.

''You're right Aang, maybe you can come to the The Jasmine Dragon when you're done? I promised Iroh I would help him in the shop today but if you want we can walk home together?

''Yeah of course.'' Aang said with a smile on his face.

Aang walked to the kitchen to make some breakfast for them, after they had eaten Aang stood up,

''I guess I should go now.'' He said.

''Yeah you're right, i'll see you at The Jasmine Dragon?'' She said.

''Yeah, I'll be there.'' Aang said and kissed her on her cheek, ''I love you, Katara.'' He said once again.

''I know you do Aang,'' Katara said giggling ''and I love you too of course.''

''I know.'' Aang said laughing.

* * *

Aang went to the meeting with Earth King Kuei and Zuko, not that long after he left Katara did go to The Jasmine Dragon to help Iroh in his shop.

The meeting went on forever and Aang was getting tired of all this talking about the Fire Nation colonies, of course he was the Avatar but he was also a 13-year old boy, when the meeting was finally over after six hours of non-stop talking Aang headed to The Jasmine Dragon to pick up Katara.

When Aang walked inside of The Jasmine Dragon, Katara did notice that Aang wasn't looking that well,

''Hey Aang, are you feeling alright? You not look that good.'' Katara said with a soft smile on her face.

''I'm just a bit tired because of the meeting, that's all.'' Aang said.

''Well I know something that will wake you up again.'' She said.

''Whats th-?'' Aang couldn't finish his sentence, she kissed him powerful on the lips and pulled back after fifteen seconds.

''So... are you still tired?'' She said laughing.

Aang laughed and said, ''A little, maybe we should try that again?'' They kissed again.

''So Aang, since you're awake now, I guess we should go home?'' She said.

They said bye to Iroh and they walked towards home.

''So how was your meeting with Earth King Kuei and Zuko?'' She asked.

''Ugh it was horrible, we have talked for six hours straight about the Fire Nations colonies.'' He answered.

''Ah Aang, I feel so bad for you, when we get home I will make sure you get plenty of rest.'' She said giggling.

Aang smiled and said, ''I love you Katara.''

''I love you too Aang, I always will.''

When they got home Aang and Katara climbed as soon as they could in Aang's bed and she gave him a quick massage before they fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

I hope you did like this chapter, If you or you have some tips or suggestions, then please leave a review behind. Thanks for reading!


End file.
